Friends with Benefit JAEYONG
by dewi-amateur
Summary: Kami hanya berteman dengan segelumut sentuhan. warning explicit, sexual content, boyslove. REMAKE st-esther. Thanks. -JAEYONG - JaehyunxTaeyong


Kami hanya berteman dengan segelumut sentuhan—

.

.

.

Aku mengerang saat ia kembali menciumku, menumbukan diriku hingga mencapai puncak titik kenikmatan yang tak terhingga, aku berada di bawahnya kembali meminta lebih dengan apa yang ia berikan kepada diriku, aku ingin meminta lebih. Aku menginkannya.

"Ah—Jaehyun." desahku menyebut namanya. Ia kembali menyeringai dengan ganas lalu menciumi seluruh diriku, sentuhan yang membuatku gila. Hingga aku bisa mencapai langit ke- tujuh dalam diriku.

Ia mendorong lagi tubuhnya, menitikan kenikmatan yang tidak terhingga yang ia berika padaku. Aku haus akan itu.

Ia menciumiku, mencium bibirku dengan lembut, mengigitnya nakal hingga aku mengeluarkan lirihan yang membuat dirinya kembali menegang. "Ah…" desahan keluar dari mulutku, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana sentuhannya bisa membuat diriku melupai segalanya. Aku senang, lalu dengan tersenyum seduktif, ia menumbukan lagi benda panjang nan keras itu. Aku menyukai segala perlakuan yang Jaehyunberikan kepadaku. Oh, dia yang membuatku gila dengan sentuhannya.

Hasratku yang harus dipenuhi dengan belaian yang ia berikan, aku tenggelam dibuatnya, seseorang di batinku seperti meminta lebih layaknya jalang meminta sentuhan kepada pria – pria kesepian, lalu lelaki di batinku akan meminta lebih dan lebih, hingga ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan tiada taranya.

"Taeyong…" Jaehyun mengerang keras di atasku, ia semakin cepat memasuki penisnya ke dalamku, menumbukannya di dalam sana. Oh lelaki di batinku, mengerang keras hingga ia ingin mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Jae –Jaehyun…" aku mendesah di bawahnya, ingin mencapai klimaks pertamaku.

"Ya, Taeyong bukan saatnya…" ia menyeringai, lalu menusukku dengan brutal, aku tidak bisa menyamai ritme permainan yang Jaehyun berikan padaku. Aku hanya kembali dengan perkerjaanku dengan mendesah hebat.

"Jae—jaehyun…"

Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat ia menumbukan hingga ke tempat yang sangat dalam. Aku berteriak, bertanda mencapai kenikmatan yang pertama. "Kau terlalu sensitive, Taeyong. Kau harus dihukum." Ucapnya menyeringai, aku bisa merasakan otak gilanya yang berkeliaran tanpa henti.

"Aku hanya ingin mengujimu, untuk tidak mencapai klimaksmu sebelum aku mencapainya." Aku bergetar mendengar suaranya di sebelah telingaku. Aku tidak yakin bisa mencobanya.

"Siapa takut, Jaehyun." aku menyeringai di dekat wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat gemetaran, Taeyong." Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa aku bergetar, persetan dengan Jung Jaehyun.

Ia memberiku cumbuan pertama yaitu, ciuman yang begitu sangat dalam, sedalam samudra yang berada di dunia ini. Sesosok manusia di batinku berteriak kegirangan hingga berloncat – loncat di atas kasurnya, dengan teriakan memekik hingga telinga sakit mendengarnya. Jaehyun memberikanku gigitan di bagian bawah bibirku, hingga membuat diriku menahan erangan panas.

Lalu memelintir bagian putingku, aku ingin mendesah sekarang. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat, dan aku yakin sekarang bibirku akan berdarah. Ulah Jung Jaehyun gila seks. Sosok manusia di dalam batinku membanting tungkai kayu yang tidak tau dari mana ia mendapatkanya, sepertinya lelaki dalam batinku sedang marah.

Aku mendesah tertahankan, bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa mencapai sebelum ia mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

Ia tersenyum remeh di atasku, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam lubang analku, aku menegang saat ia memasukan jemari tangannya ke dalamnya. Aku ingin membanting dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya menggodaku, tapi apa dayaku di bawah dirinya. Di dalam control dirinya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menikmati setuhan yang ia berikan. Dari hal yang paling terdalam dalam diriku ingin menggigit dirinya hingga berdarah.

Ia menggoyangkan jemarinya di dalam ruang analku, ia mendorong lalu menariknya dengan brutal, tanpa ritme yang tetap. Aku menarik kain sprei yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu apa yang kami lakukan di atas ini. Sesosok dalam batinku, mengeram keras menjambak rambutnya dengan keras, lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok tebal di depan kepalanya. Ia menangis tersedu – sedu, dengan sesugukan yang sangat hebat.

Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia menanamkan asetnya kepadaku. Batinku menyeringai dengan gagah dan perkasa, meremehkan perkataan Jaehyun. Tapi selanjutnya batinku bergertar, menangis tersedu – sedu, memikirkan apakah aku bisa melewati ujian hebat ini.

Sehun kembali menyeringai, lalu menarik jemarinya. Sesosok di batinku mengerang frustasi, lalu berteriak seperti perempuan yang ditinggal kekasih tercintanya.

Ia menanamkan penisnya dengan sekali sentakan hebat, membuat diriku hilang kendali memberinya potensi untuk menyeringai. Ia menusuknya dengan brutal tanpa ada pengaman apapun untuk memulainya, aku meringis tertahan di bawahnya saat ia melakukan itu kepadaku. Ia mendorongnya dengan sangat dalam hingga mencapai titik di mana kenikmatan itu tercapai. Mungkin aku akan kalah di bawahnya. Ia kembali berlaku seduktif di atasku, menikam lubang analku dengan kuat dengan penis besarnya. Mendorongnya dengan brutal, tanpa ritme tetap sehingga aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan dengan permainan yang ia berikan sekarang. Tangannya tidak diam begitu saja, ia menyentuhku. Bibirnya yang mencium tubuhku memberikan sentuhan terdalam. Bibirnya yang memberikan tanda bahwa aku hanya miliknya seorang. Kami memberikan kenikmatan untuk diri kami masing – masing, bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercinta.

Jaehyun menghentakan dengan keras, hingga aku ingin mencapai orgasme yang kedua. Ia menumbukan benda panjang itu lagi di lubang analku, ia mendorong dan meanriknya kuat. Hingga aku ingin benar – benar menyerah untuk mencapai orgasme, aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi dengan perlakuan yang Jaehyun berikan.

Aku benar – benar telah—Jaehyun mengeram keras.

Ia marah karena ada yang mengganggu waktu bercinta kami, telepon yang berbunyi. Lalu menarik dirinya dari atasku. Sesosok di dalam batinku membanting kursi panasnya hingga berkeping – keeping ia marah dengan apa yang terjadi, ia mengeram keras lalu berteriak dengan keras.

"Apa?!" Jaehyun terlihat serius dengan lawan bicara di telepon genggamnya.

"Okay, aku akan ke sana." Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu memakai bajunya dan celananya lalu mengambil jaket kulitnya.

"Kau pergi?" kataku lirih.

"Ya, Taeyong. Aku ada urusan mendadak." Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius semenjak ia menerima telepon tadi.

Apa aku terdengar seperti wanita karena itu, aku terdengar begitu kecewa saat ia kembali pergi meinggalkanku sendirian di apartemenku, tanpa sentuhan manja yang ia berikan. Aku ingin waktu terulang kembali.

Ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan sebekas ciuman kepada diriku, atau belaian di surai rambutku, apa sebegitu penting urusannya dari pada diriku. Aku tertawa miris, memikirkan diriku, aku hanya partner seksnya selama ini. Kami hanya berteman, tapi tidak saat kami berdua di atas tempat tidur. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang begitu menyayangi diriku. Kalau aku mengingat kekasihku aku adalah seorang kekasih yang sangat jahat baginya mungkin, bisa dikatakan aku berselingkuh di belakangnya. Lagipula aku kesepian, ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang di gelutinya. Ia seorang dokter jauh di Amerika, meski aku tinggal di Negara yang sama dengan dia, tapi kami jarang bertemu. Kami berhubungan LDR seperti layaknya kekasih, meski kadang aku lupa memberikannya kabar.

Jung Jaehyun, pria yang juga membuat diriku sendiri bingung dengan perasaan yang kumiliki, aku tidak mencintai ataupun menyayangi dirinya tapi aku memiliki hasrat lebih saat kami bersama.

Ia sendiri yang meminta hubungan ini, tapi dengan syarat bahwa kami tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pasangan. Aku menyetujui karena aku butuh teman, aku ingin ada yang memperhatikan diriku, tapi lama kelamaan aku tenggelam dalam sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai ke kamar mandi apartemenku, aku meringis saat melangkahkan kaki pertama dari tempat tidur. Aku menatap diriku dari kaca, lalu tersenyum sedih melihat betapa sedihnya diriku. Aku menyetuh tanda yang diberikan Jaehyung saat ia mencium pergelangan leherku, aku mengingat semua sentuhannya, seperti kaset rusak. Peristiwa itu terulang kembali. Aku menenggelamkan diriku di dalam _bath up_ memikirkan Jaehyun tadi. Dia memang Jaehyun –ku, dengan sentuhan ganasnya, senyuman mesumnya, lalu seringaian kotornya yang ia berikan padaku. Aku mengingat lemahnya diriku, jika aku di bawah kontrolnya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia melakukan seperti itu hingga aku bisa mematuhi apa yang ia berikan tanpa memberontak, meski akan selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Aku tidak dengan bodohnya lalu meratapi diriku yang menyedihkan ini, bisa saja aku bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diriku tadi. Tapi tidak, aku masih harus mengejar kekurangan yang kumiliki sekarang. Menjadi sesosok yang tidak akan mengeluh dengan apa yang terjadi.


End file.
